


【柱斑】约炮大作战

by The_SC



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:35:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_SC/pseuds/The_SC
Summary: 他双手插在口袋里，微微倾身，浅浅地笑着，嘴唇近得几乎吻上耳垂。斑能够感觉到男人湿暖的气息，极其细微的呼吸声，还有低回并充满了暧昧的声线徘徊在耳边：“我对你一见钟情。”
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 2





	【柱斑】约炮大作战

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于lofter。

（1）  
今天，是既定的约炮对象第二十次的爽约。   
红灯绿酒的夜店里，宇智波斑斜斜靠在吧台旁，手里拿着一杯鸡尾酒。他以手支颐，几乎把整个人的重心都放在了吧台上。脸蛋两颊微微染了一层酡红，他盯着手中的鸡尾酒，眼睛迷离地眯了起来。   
手指上夹着高脚杯轻轻摇晃，红色的酒液从杯口边晃出几滴，酒面上映出一张脸。他久久盯着那张模糊的脸，想他约摸是有点醉了。   
表盘的秒针已经跨过整点的数字，可约定的那个人还没来。   
这样的事情时常发生，与某个人，某时某刻相约在某地。约定的时间已到，约定之人却连半个影子也没有，更没有事先给他一个合理的解释。就这样，如一阵风来，又如一阵风去。   
举起酒杯一饮而尽。来自拉菲庄园的红酒，酒精浓度不高，还带了一点淡淡的甜味，最适合平日看着美景浅斟细酌，但是现在他没有慢慢回味的心情。向调酒小哥要了一杯威士忌，斑趴在了吧台上。   
冰块撞击水晶杯壁发出的叮叮咚咚响在耳边，斑百无聊赖地摇着酒杯，越过杯子里浅橘色的酒液，开始物色新的对象。   
红色绿色的霓虹灯来回闪烁。舞池里身材高挑的女子浓妆艳抹，裸露大片的胸脯与后背，扭动着腰肢和手臂流连在各个男人的身旁。   
黑夜是艳俗最好的保护色。人们喜爱黑夜，站在看不见的阴影里纵情声色，把自己伪装成性感诱惑的人，在黑暗中与人暧昧不清，却无法接受白天里最真实的自己。   
吧台前坐下一位穿着暴露的女子，年轻貌美、丰乳肥臀。她举着与斑一样的水晶杯，挑起一个妩媚的笑，涂了丹蔻的手指攀过他的肩膀，整个人像没骨头一样瘫软在他腿上，还不忘与他碰一下杯。   
这种事情斑经历得多了。他本就长得俊美，有着比一般男人更加细腻白皙的皮肤与精致的五官，却不会显得过于弱小。出众的气质与打扮为他偏阴柔的长相中和不少，走在路上，常为众人的焦点。譬如现在，即便坐在吧台的角落，也不乏貌美的女人与他搭讪。   
果不其然，怀里的女人捧着杯子，嗲声嗲气地说：“帅哥，愿不愿意跟我快活快活？”  
斑是个直男，却讨厌与异性过于亲密的接触。他抓着美女的肩膀无情地推离自己的身旁并无视之。美女悻悻地离去，斑举起威士忌一饮而尽。辛辣的酒味冲天一样直逼脑袋，随即被一阵麦芽香味所覆盖。斑摸了摸自己的脸，被灼烧般火热，不用想也知道此时他一定是面红耳赤了。   
毛躁的长发被橡皮筋简单地绑成一个低马尾，松松散散又横七竖八地贴在背后。过长的刘海脱离橡皮筋的束缚垂落下来，遮住一边视线。斑已经掠过一圈，没发现什么好的货色，又重新趴回吧台上，手指一下一下地敲动空杯子，听着里面冰块一声声有规律的响动，无聊至极。   
每个人都是披着伪装的怪物。他们打扮光鲜，三五成群聚在一起天南地北侃侃而谈。看似亲密无间，一旦脱下漂亮的皮囊就只剩一颗寂寞且不容靠近的心。这世上总会有些小秘密是不为人所得知的，每个人都有，当然宇智波斑也有，他的心里就隐藏着一个难以启齿的秘密。   
眼前被一个高大的身影所遮挡。斑保持这个趴着的姿势抬起头来，半眯的眼睛迷迷糊糊地睁开，只见一个身材高大的男人，拿着一杯牛奶，站在他身旁的阴影里。   
手里把玩的空杯被抽走，取而代之的是一杯温热的牛奶。袅袅烟雾模糊了斑的视线，他听见男人用一种关切的语气缓缓道：“请你喝，解酒，帮你清醒清醒。”   
斑捧着牛奶，差点笑出了声。   
男人从阴影中走出，斑看清楚他的模样了。他长得温文尔雅，一身长款的浅棕色风衣，白衬衫和黑马甲端端正正地扎在裤子里，没有一丝皱痕。不像斑扎紧马尾还是乱糟糟的炸毛，这个男人一头笔直的长发顺滑地披在身后，就像这个人呈现出来的一样正直。   
可这个人接下来的行为就连一点点正直的皮毛都沾不上。   
他双手插在口袋里，微微倾身，浅浅地笑着，嘴唇近得几乎吻上耳垂。斑能够感觉到男人湿暖的气息，极其细微的呼吸声，还有低回并充满了暧昧的声线徘徊在耳边：“我对你一见钟情。”  
几乎是同一时间，斑的五指弯曲快速地往男人的脖子上掐去却被更加快速地抓住手腕。他的力气奇大，一时之间，斑竟然难以挣脱。   
斑不悦了，漂亮的细眉皱了起来。他没有呵斥，只是默不作声地看着这个男人。而男人似乎没有丝毫想要道歉的自觉，始终浅浅淡淡地笑着，仿佛要用这温和的笑容把他这百炼钢软化为绕指柔。半晌，男人抓着他的手腕，慢慢拉向自己，蓦然吻了上去：“要跟我谈恋爱吗？我会对你很好的，宠你一辈子。”   
这种情况，也不是第一次。斑是个极其容易被搭讪的体质，不论男女，同性恋还是异性恋。通常这种时候，只要直白地向对方表明自己并没有什么不一样的性取向，对方就会知趣地离开了。但这次，这个男人仿佛没有听见一样，唇边的那抹笑意不曾退却，愈加繁盛：“直男也没关系，不能相爱至少可以一夜风流。”说着他顺势拉着斑的手，摸到了自己的裤裆处，“这个尺寸，你不会拒绝的。”   
两人所在之地是吧台的死角，隐在阴暗里，来往的人也少。恰好男人的身材高大，又穿着长款风衣，光是站着就把斑的身影遮了个大半。他就这么落落大方地，由得斑悄悄拉开他的裤链，伸进内裤一把握上他的性器，稍稍抬起斑的下巴，流氓十足地调戏道：“我还会很多别致的花样，要来跟我玩一场吗？”   
掌心紧紧贴着那不知不觉变硬的男性特征。炙热得烫手，夸张的尺寸，大得几乎一只手都握不住。斑愣了一愣，方才被激怒的怨气瞬间烟消，随即莫名地变得兴奋，笑意从眼尾往下满溢，犹如积雪消融枯木逢春，春风吹起万物生长，妖娆的、艳丽的。他捏着另人期待的茎身，离开圆椅，与那人接近了些。   
这人实在是高，斑必须昂起头，才能与他对视。他的手一直没有离开过男人的裤裆，就着这个动作慢慢地贴了上去，顺势把那人的大腿夹到自己的两腿之间。   
吐息就近在咫尺，斑还闻见对方透过空气传递过来的呼吸中似有一股草木的清香。这阵香味他没有闻过，却异常的熟悉。明知道眼前的是一个图谋不轨的危险人物，他却感觉不到这饿狼般垂涎之下的任何恶意，甚至从那饥渴的眼神中读到了一丝丝哀伤与疼惜。于是他同意了。他挑起眉眼，直直望进那人满是笑意的瞳仁里，裤裆内的修长手指勾了一下同样大得让人兴奋的囊球：“给你一个机会，愉悦我，不要令我失望。”   
是的，这就是宇智波斑的秘密。他是一个直男，却是一个沉迷前列腺高潮，常常找陌生男人约炮的直男。

（2）  
宇智波斑已经不记得是什么时候染上这个坏毛病的了。印象中的第一次，是跟一个偶尔遇见，手法娴熟的按摩师，仅仅一次若有若无的撩拨，就已经让他享受到欲仙欲死的快感。而那个按摩师长着什么样子，叫什么名字，他却完全不记得。   
那是遥远的一段过去。依稀记得，那是个秋高气爽的午后，叶子摇摇欲坠地挂在树枝上，被秋风吹离，落在掌心，是漂亮的橙黄色。斑走进一间休闲会所，想要放松一下身体。   
恰逢那段时间公司上市在即，身为老板的他日夜颠倒奋战在岗位上，就连一日三餐都在办公室里解决。几乎一个月，三过家门而不入，除了工作还是工作。当一切尘埃落定时，他整个人像虚脱了一般，积压一个月的疲倦铺天盖地地袭来，隐藏已久的肌肉劳损一次性全面爆发。在翻来覆去睡不着的第三天，斑揉着肩膀的酸痛，挂着两个沉重的眼袋走进那家休闲会所。   
房间和技师都可以由客人亲自选定，斑实在疲劳，就叫店主随意安排一个手法娴熟的男技师，自顾自地走进最角落的一个房间里。   
房间是密闭的，两个人都是带把的。对于一个用男女毛片来解决自身生理需求的直男来说，在同性面前脱光扒净并没有什么羞耻可言，也没任何的生理心理障碍。坦荡荡的斑，二话不说就把全身的衣物脱光光趴在了床上，就连技师骑到他的身上，他也毫不在意。   
技师往他的背上涂满清香的精油，宽大的手掌按着他的背部均匀地上下揉搓，力度均匀适中，一下子就消除了连日的劳累。斑闭上眼睛享受着技师细心的服务，舒服至极，几乎毫无阻碍就进入了梦乡，随即他听见那个按完他全身的男技师柔声问道：“需要按摩前列腺吗？”   
半梦半醒之间，斑喃喃地“嗯”了一句。而这句“嗯”，正是一切的开端。   
斑不知道技师到底做了什么，只感觉后穴的洞口似有一只手指在徘徊，正在摸索着什么。半刻的功夫，那只手指就找到正确的方向，顺着精油，滑进了他的肠道，一探到底。   
而斑，就是被一种突如其来，湮没他整个下身的冲天快感所惊醒。还没等他完全反应过来，那个技师已经抽出手指，换作自己的性器插了进去。   
斑不知道为什么自己没有拒绝。或许是因为这种前列腺的快感来得过于凶猛，让他来不及调动理智就被欲望所钳制。他来不及思考被一个男人压在身下是否妥当，大脑一片空白，只剩下如同海啸一般的快感，一浪接一浪，冲上他的下体，倾覆整个下半身，几乎把他整个人都撕裂成碎片。   
不同于平时自己解决，他的性器不自觉地勃起，却无法射精，似被纳在一股水龙卷之中，海浪与气旋互相撕扯、互相啃咬、互相排斥又互相吸引。他觉得自己失去了重力，漂浮在半空，全身都有一种缥缈的虚无之感。忘记了自己叫什么名字，来自何方，只知道前列腺在那根插进体内性器的摩擦之下，剧烈地收缩与抽搐，想要停息也无能为力。   
这是前列腺高潮。斑在这种迷人的、持续的快感之中无法自制地呻吟了足足半个小时。直到技师抽离他的身体为他清理被射得满是精液的甬道时，他仍然喘着粗气瘫在床上，沉浸在这席卷全身的快感中，一动也不能动，就连半句话都说不出来。   
从此以后，斑就爱上了这种来自前列腺的高潮。  
  
（3）  
凌晨一点钟，大楼走道里空无一人，刮过几道阴凉的风。皮鞋踩在地面上发出的“嗒嗒”声格外清晰，男人不紧不慢地走在前方，天花的吸顶灯在他身后一盏一盏地亮起，就像走在一条通往天国的灯路上。  
风衣叠得工整搭在手弯上，白色长袖子腕间的钮扣扣得端正，长直发一丝不苟地垂在身后，没有一点点的蓬乱与毛躁。他停了下来，微微侧身，隔着黑夜与零星灯光望着他。他看见他侧脸流畅的线条与嘴角弯起的细小弧度，唇线稍稍张开，似在说着什么。他静静地走近他，跨过倒映在地上的灯影来到他的面前。  
他听到了他的声音，低沉的、清润的，如烈日下久旱的甘露，点点滴滴滋润心头。他说：“我想我爱上了你。”   
他把他压在门上，困在自己的两臂之间，倾身往下想要亲吻他。两人额头相抵，呼吸可闻，他看见他慢慢靠近的身影，挺拔饱满的躯干逐渐取代视线里头顶的灯光。那个吻渐行渐近，即将落在他的唇上。他眉毛微蹙，脑袋想要往后挪却被一只宽大的手掌所阻挡。在那个热切的亲吻印上去之前，他适时地抬起了手，那片濡湿便落在了掌心。  
他挑起眉，漫不经心地拒绝了紧接而来的第二个吻：“我是个直男。”  
说也奇怪，斑记得第一次很多难以察觉的细节。他记得天是蔚蓝的天，树是苍绿的树。房间位于靠海的高处，面积不大，有一扇敞开的窗，可以看见外界的碧海蓝天。这一切一切，斑都记得，却唯独不记得那个曾经给他高潮的男人。   
似乎长得很高大，又似乎一直温和地笑着。不像其他程序化、公式化的普通技师，这个人会跟他讲故事，讲千年前遥远的过去，一个动荡的年代与一对被命运戏弄彼此错过的恋人。他不记得那到底是一个怎样的故事，只记得在他们那一声声跌宕起伏的喘息中，有一把低沉的男声在断断续续地说着一句话。  
——斑，你记得我吗？   
屋门开了又关，黑暗中斑被男人搂着顶在了墙上。方才已被拒绝过两次，但男人的唇仍然沿着脖子一寸一寸往上摸索，固执地想要印在斑的唇上。斑闻到了氤氲在自己下巴处威士忌的味道，辛辣的、冲鼻的，刺激着他的嗅觉神经。   
湿滑的舌尖流水般游过喉结，虎牙露出，轻触脖颈，不轻不重的力度，刚好只够烙印一种刺刺的酥麻感。斑推开顶着他的胸膛又被重新压回去。男人轻抚他的马尾，恶作剧地脱下本就圈得随意的发带，揽起他的腰把他顺势带倒在地上。   
如同闯入了虚无的混沌，在这铺天盖地的浓稠黑暗中，斑无法视物，只能模模糊糊地感觉到，在一旁他散开的鬓发上，有一只手掌撑在那里，穿过他的发丝托起后颈。  
看不清脸部的轮廓，只见两只黑曜石一样的眼睛闪烁着欲望的光，似有无数肉麻的情话欲言又止。两个人在黑暗中对视，眼睛睁得大大的，脸贴着脸，鼻尖碰着鼻尖，嘴下一刻不停地进行着激烈的战斗。   
斑几乎要窒息了。他被男人压在玄关上，壮实饱满的胸肌压得他无法动弹。他扭动脖子想要躲过落在唇上热切的吻，却被一只手固定了后颈，刚偏离一点点的头部又被一只掐着下巴的手毫不留情地扳了回来，生生地被迫接受一个男人的吻。男人撬开他紧抿的唇线，整根舌头顺着牙齿滑进他的嘴里，没有什么温柔的浅尝辄止，电闪雷鸣地掠过他的口腔内壁，连带着嘴唇的吮吸与牙齿的啃咬，尽显贪婪与猴急。   
男人匍匐在他的身上，拉开两人的裤链，大腿搭上他的下身。阳物被束缚在内裤里，沉甸甸、热乎乎的一团，隔着布料也能感觉到内里诚实的热度，此时正急不可耐地磨着斑的大腿内侧。   
掐着下巴的手顺着颈项往胸部的方向挪移，从上往下一颗一颗地解开扣得严密的纽扣。手掌按上胸肌，中指按着乳头无规则无方向地左右揉搓，那乳头一下子便变硬起来，娇滴滴地泛出了酒红的颜色，小小的一颗，含苞待放。   
男人另一只手探入斑的内裤，徘徊在髋骨周围，五指张开，故意让性器从内侧中间擦过后抓住了挂在下面的囊球，稍稍用力一捏。   
被压着的斑含糊不清地呻吟出声，随即又被淹没在新一轮更猛烈的嘴部进攻之下。性器感应到手指徘徊在根部若有若无的摩擦，兴奋得胀大了整整一圈，颤颤颠颠想要冲破障碍却被内裤挡了回去。它就这么高高地挺立着，顶着内裤撑起了一个不大不小的帐篷，欲盖弥彰地诉说着渴望更进一步被蹂躏的欲望。男人拱起手背形成一个弯弯的弧度，时而用力时而放松地把玩着那两个柔软的球体，故意避过兴奋战栗的茎身之余又用小指悄悄地勾几下。  
得不到慰藉的肉茎在被多次恶意挑逗又恶意逃离之后不满地主动凑到掌心之下，颤抖着茎体巴巴地上下厮磨，就像一只被遗弃的可怜小兽。这么一来一回数次，那只专注拨弄囊球的手终于怜悯地握了上去。斑伸手插进男人的发间，揪着顺直的长发用力握成拳，再次发出一声略带压抑的呻吟。   
男人就是在这时终于愿意释放斑被胶着的唇。他一边怜惜地轻抚斑被啃得红肿的唇，一边抓紧手中勃起的肉茎，粗暴地拉下内裤：“你在一个男人的身下兴奋成这个样子，还说自己是直男？嗯？”   
喉咙间呼出一声破碎的喘息，是握着性器的手掌一次突然加重的揉搓，斑弯曲膝盖，勾起男人的腰肢用臀部贴紧他的下身，隔着一层内裤把里面的肉团挤进自己的股沟之中，半眯的眼睛增添了几分迷离的色彩：“少废话，直男就不可以在男人的身下兴奋了？用你的大屌用力操我。”  
  
（4）  
他站在桥头，等着一个人。   
翻滚的河水扑来一股刺鼻的腥味，血黄色的河水波涛汹涌，溅上裤脚腐出一个小小的空洞。他往后退一步，望向遥远的、没有尽头的对岸，翘首以待。   
身后一阵叮铃叮铃的铜铃声由远及近，老妪端着一碗汤，举在他的身旁，面无表情地：“你该上路了。”   
不知不觉起了雾，湿气带着寒气一层层地侵入裸在衣服外的皮肤。身后云雾缭绕，已经看不见脚下木桥的轮廓，他望着浓雾中翻滚的川水，等了许久，黑沉沉的对岸依然没有出现任何一点微弱的灯光。   
他转身，接过老妪手中的汤药凑到自己的唇边，一饮而尽。瓷碗从两指间滑落沉入深不见底的川水中，他迈起脚步，头也不回地往前走。   
“命该如此。”   
斑不记得每一个跟他做过的男人。说来奇怪，在他躺在男人的身下，被巨大的阳物没入身体的深处，碾过前列腺，高潮澎湃的一瞬间，脑海中总会一闪而过某个陌生的画面。   
木桥上，他拨开浓重雾霭向前走。铺展而过的黑夜横亘在头顶，唯一的光源是手中那盏小小的桐油灯。微弱的一豆，明明灭灭。他走到桥的尽头，放下灯盏，踏上彼岸，幽幽地叹息：“不能再继续纠缠了。”   
在山崩地裂的高潮中，斑的脑中反反复复回响着一句话。   
——不能再继续纠缠了。   
不能再继续，与谁纠缠？   
分别的第二天，斑就忘记约炮对象的姓名与样子，忘记他们躺在床上疯狂交合的每个体位，只记得高潮来临那一刻灭顶的快感。   
每一次，从不例外。   
他想大概因为他是一个直男。他既没有跟男人谈恋爱的欲望，也没有任何做爱以外的遐想，就连接吻的冲动都没有。他不过是，单纯地喜好来自前列腺的高潮，仅此而已。   
但是最近几次，斑稍稍记得插进下身阳物的轮廓了。一样大得夸张一顶到底的尺寸，一样微微倾斜方便插得更深的角度，甚至连突起青筋的位置与数量都一模一样。   
巧合得诡异，甚至让他怀疑是否之前的每一次交合，都是同一个约炮对象。但他，不记得。   
斑被扔在了沙发椅上，衣物散落一地。   
那是一种形状不规则的沙发椅，有一个倾斜的坡度，躺在上面，人的屁股可以很大限度地翘起来。它顶在墙边，夹在两张桌子的中间。斑躺在上面，左右不过翻身的距离。他望着与他一样赤身裸体拎着一卷静电胶带的男人，兴奋了起来：“你的那些杂碎小玩意，能取悦我吗？”   
放在别人尤其是幽闭恐惧症患者身上，这是禁锢与强迫，但对于奔放狂妄喜欢玩火自焚的宇智波斑来说，这不过是一种低等的情趣。他顺从地张开双腿由得男人抓起他的脚踝用静电胶带绑在沙发椅旁的桌脚上，手腕亦如此。待绑好时，他就如同砧板上的鱼肉，随人为所欲为了。   
窗帘哗啦一声被拉开，一室的光华争先恐后地涌进来。偌大的落地玻璃外，朗月长空，繁华的街道上车灯三三两两。是凌晨时分，斑抬高脖子，越过他被沙发椅垫高的屁股，从下往上仰视面前站立的拿着一根粗长硅胶假阳具，双眼冒出贪婪的光的男人。   
被他方才揉乱的长发以一种滑稽的模样披在身后。借着月光，斑看清了男人的模样。剑眉星目，一派正气的脸配上邪恶的眼神多少有些不伦不类的失调。身材倒是完美，高大伟岸，宽阔的肩膀予人一种说不出的安全感，八块精壮的肌肉排列整齐地嵌在腹部，组合出一条完美的人鱼线。再往下，是挂在两腿之间从一开始就大得让他兴奋的阳物。  
看见这个房间的最后一眼，是男人掌心倒满了润滑油，往假阳具上来回涂了好几圈，单膝跪下执起斑的性器置于唇边吻了一口，托起他的臀部把假阳具抵在了股沟处：“能取悦你的从来都只有我。我就是你的骑士。游戏，开始了。”下一刻，静电胶带就缠上了他的眼睛。   
斑听到了电流的声音，振动的假阳具挤开紧闭的穴口慢慢地探了进去。斑在感觉到下身被撕裂且内壁在震动的同时，咬紧下唇，发出一声混沌的喘息。在以往无数次的约炮中，他的后穴已被开发得相当强大了，因着润滑油的作用，假阳具在狭窄的穴口几乎没费多大劲就滑了进去。它不同于真正的阳物，没有皮肤温热的触感，也没有真正的茎身那么具有肉体的感觉，但它非常具有可塑性，还能按喜好调整振动的频率与插入的深度，比起手指，它更加具备后穴扩张的玩赏性。   
阳具往里开拓，振动频率是为了让斑慢慢适应而故意调设的最低。阳具已经没入一半，被内壁死死地吸着寸步难行，男人手掌握成空拳抓着斑的性器捏了捏，用前面的慰藉帮助他后面的放松：“不用夹太紧，相信我，你会舒服的。”   
双脚分离一左一右绑在桌脚，后庭大开，白嫩浑圆紧致有弹性的臀部肉团高高垫起正对着男人的脸。下体被男人修长手指穿过茂密的黑色丛林握住性器的茎身。后穴上插了半根阳具，被撑开的穴口是粉红色的，纹路清晰可见，就像一朵粉色的小花在盛放。相当色情的画面。   
有一股被微弱电流穿过身体的酥麻感汇聚在下身，一点一点地积累，斑想要合拢双腿却无法做到的时候才意识到他此刻正被绑了起来，阳具振动的频率正在加快，探入的深度也在慢慢增加，但远远不够。仅仅温柔的试探是不够的，轻轻地抚摸，绅士一样时时刻刻在意他的感受是不够的。斑渴望被插入更深，深到前列腺的深处。更快更猛烈的进攻，凶猛到他大喊大叫甚至哭出来。他断断续续地说：“你……就只有……这些……吗……不够啊……连让我……射的……资格都……没有……”   
斑被蒙上双眼没有发现，他说这话时，男人不由自主地吞咽了一下口水，握在阳具根部的手略带犹豫地顿了顿，最后握紧了，猛地一用力，把整根阳具都没入了甬道之中。   
猝不及防的斑失声叫了出来。   
振动的频率调到最大，快得发出了“嗡嗡嗡”的声响。阳具的顶端戳在最敏感的位置，带动整个肠道与前列腺都在高速地振动。被阳具高速摩擦是一种奇妙的感觉，就像许多细小的磁铁同时吸附在体内输送密集的细微的又足以让人麻痹的电流，想要逃脱又心甘情愿地深陷进去。   
斑全身都在剧烈地痉挛与颤抖，肠道内壁紧紧夹着阳具几乎要把它夹断。透明的腺液从性器的顶端川流不息地倾泻而出，流了男人整手都是。他大口大口地喘着气，整张脸都涨成了娇艳的嫣红，比胭脂更甚。   
房间内响起此起彼伏的娇喘与呻吟，月光照在两个赤裸身子的男人身上，拉出浅淡斜长的人影。斑的腹部投落了一条粗长的影子，连带握着它的手在微微颤抖。而那团肉茎，如被月光浸润的美玉一样，顶端流出的透明液体泛起荧荧的光，柔和而细腻。  
斑被绑着的双手握紧拳头试图挣脱静电胶带的束缚却无论如何地无法做到，扭动腰肢想要这种过于激烈让他无所适从的快感却在双腿收紧之余被重新掰开。有一只手掌有力地按住了腹部，身上压了一副温热的胸膛，一根更大更粗壮的肉茎并排紧挨着他的性器，一并套进手掌之中上下套弄。他感觉到有一张唇在舔舐他的耳垂，舌头伸进他的耳廓柔软地覆盖在里面，低沉的、沙哑的、带有磁性的男声娓娓地穿透鼓膜：“你都呻吟成这样了还要挑衅我，是想让我干哭你吗？”   
手指抓住阳具根部毫无征兆地快速拔出，同时毫不留情地用力插入，到达尽头的时候还绕着圈地往里捅。一声载满情欲的尖叫之下，斑措手不及地射了出来。   
这种如同身无长物漂浮在空中的快感，是前列腺的高潮。斑简直爱死了这种高潮。   
已经无法说话了，一张嘴就是娇媚得连自己都不敢相信的破碎的呻吟。在那无数次快速的进出间，斑听见男人温柔却满怀恶意的话回响在耳边。   
“你知道现在你是什么样子吗？你的手脚都被我绑起来，屁股被我插了一根振动的大屌，你下面的玩意被我的玩意压着，还被我捏在手里。胀得可真大啊，简直就是肿的，充血红红的一根，流了我一手精液。待会儿我还要用我的玩意插你，你被我压在下面，大声呻吟。怎样？到了现在这地步你还要认为你是个直男吗？”   
他的脸是如何情色地红晕，身体是如何被掐出一道道花瓣一样的红印，释放过一次疲软的性器是如何在男人的手部的蹂躏下再次挺立，被塞得满满的后穴是如何夹紧阳具一下一下地剧烈收缩……这些羞愧的事情在男人低回的声音中一一在斑的脑中被还原。他急促地喘息着，想要咬住什么来制止自己这般的放纵，于是张开嘴巴在黑暗中漫无目的地摸索了片刻，一口咬在了男人的肩上。   
现场直播骤然中止，男人撩拨性器和握着阳具抽插的手都停了下来，他抚上斑的额头，轻轻摸着斑被汗水浸湿的刘海，脸埋进斑的肩窝，把自己全身的重量都靠在了斑的身上，方便他进一步的啃咬，宠溺又略带遗憾地叹息道：“你始终没变，还那么爱咬人。我也始终没变，还是一样爱你。无论重来多少遍，你还是会爱上我，无论你把我忘记多少次。”  
  
（5）  
千手柱间遇见了一个自称六道仙人的人。   
六道仙人告诉他因陀罗与阿修罗纠缠百世的孽缘，还有因陀罗的转世中埋在灵魂深处的诅咒。   
据说，因陀罗死后的魂魄曾在地府的奈何桥头年复一年地等着阿修罗一同步入轮回。他等到凡间一次次地日升月落、春去冬来，等到步入地府的魂魄一批又一批地轮回转世。   
阿修罗是仙人体，寿命太长。因陀罗等了很多年，始终没能如愿地看见忘川的对岸出现阿修罗的身影，自此留下了执念，以精神游丝的方式附在一代代转世的身上。   
因陀罗每一代的转世都会无法避免地爱上阿修罗的转世，又总是无法避免地被命运愚弄，反目成仇背对而驰。直到最后一世，二人的转世终于握手言和，却始终还是无法在一起，各自成家咫尺天涯。因陀罗绝望了，他认为他和阿修罗命中注定无法在一起，无论两人曾经多么相爱也是无济于事。   
于是因陀罗决定不再与阿修罗继续纠缠下去，他在自己的灵魂上种下了诅咒，让转世的自己再也无法认清阿修罗的转世，即便相爱，也会在第二天的黎明到来把这个人的所有记忆全数抹去。   
千手柱间每一天都会向宇智波斑重新介绍自己。   
“你好，我叫千手柱间，我对你一见钟情，你可以成为我的男朋友吗？”   
这个屋子充满了他与斑生活的点点滴滴。拖鞋是成双的同一套，睡衣是成对的情侣款。晚餐必有一道两人喜爱的豆皮寿司与蘑菇烩饭，每日沐浴之后一次激情的交合，每次相拥而之眠前一个缠绵的晚安吻。   
还有每次太阳升起，千手柱间再一次的自我介绍与表白。   
宇智波斑坚信自己是一个直男，却在与千手柱间无数次的初遇之中一遍遍无可救药地爱上他，也在无数次地陷入爱河之后一遍遍无可避免地忘记他。   
一切的病因无迹可寻，治疗的方法也无从得知。柱间没有法子，只好留在斑的身边，在这无数次的遗忘中日复一日地重新表白。   
这并没有什么不好。每一天都是一次惊艳的相遇，重新相识与重新相爱的机会。人生若只如初见，何事秋风悲画扇。但夜深人静之时，柱间搂着熟睡的斑，听着他安详而均匀的呼吸声，总是想着，若是斑能一直记着他该有多好。   
后来他梦见了六道仙人。仙人给了他唤醒阿修罗残魂的能力，并告诉他，当因陀罗的转世开始稍微记住哪怕一点点的阿修罗转世留下的痕迹时，让来自远古的两个残魂见上一面，或许就能解除这种选择性遗忘的诅咒。   
精神上遗忘，那就用身体来记住。如果斑把他忘记，那就让斑连身体深处都记住他的轮廓，记住他给予高潮的那一刻前所未有的快感。   
柱间拔出插在斑身体里的阳具，换作自己的肉茎，抵在了斑还未完全收缩的穴口处。他的性器直径非常的大，比方才抽插的阳具还要大。就算斑的后穴方才已被扩张得很是广阔，要容纳柱间的茎体还是略有些勉强。他双手捏着斑圆浑的臀瓣往外掰开，一个猛冲，肉茎被没入其中。斑一个激灵重重地呻吟出声。   
握着斑高高地昂起头部的阳物，柱间感觉到那炙热的东西正在兴奋地战栗。他小幅度地扭动茎体调整角度寻找能够慢慢进入的位置。斑下身吸着的力度很大，柱间往里每艰难地前行一分，那贴在茎身上的内壁就兴奋地把包裹在内的异物吞食一分。   
整根阳物完全地没入甬道中时，柱间的顶端感觉到了一块突起的肉团，他小心地挪动根部，调整顶端触碰的位置。当顶端由下往上蹭过那块肉团时，斑突然用力握紧了拳头。  
全身都在痉挛，喉咙间的喘息加快并且拔高了好几个音调，阴茎顶端的小孔倾泻出大片透明的粘液，被绑缚的大腿仍未死心地试图并拢，这是斑高潮了。   
律动的速度开始加快，大腿撞在臀肉上发出了响亮的声音。柱间握紧斑的性器用手指无规则地把玩，同时用力地、故意地一下下碾压在前列腺的位置。他扯开了贴在斑眼睛上的胶带，看见月光下斑氤氲了水汽的眼睛恍惚地盯着天花板，似乎已经失去了焦距。他压低身子，拨开斑被汗水浸湿黏在额头上的刘海，吻着斑烧得透红的脸颊。   
射在斑的体内之时，柱间咬上了斑半开的唇，说：“我要你记得，我是千手柱间，能让你高潮的永远都只有我。”  
  
（6）  
他提着一盏桐油灯，走在木桥上。   
夜幕铺展，整个世界都陷在黑暗之中。桐油灯火光微弱，幽幽的一豆。浓雾弥漫，看不清前方的道路，他走得很慢，一步一步往前踱。   
木桥上只有他，茕茕孑立。   
身后传来一个少年的呼喊，清脆的，焦急的，似乎还带了几声不安与恐惧。他回过头，看见不远处的桥头，一个白衣短发的少年正挥舞着双手大步地朝他跑来。他不自觉地露出一丝淡淡的微笑，停下了脚步，等到少年气喘吁吁地站在他面前时，高傲地扬起了下巴：“谁让你这么早来的？”   
少年不好意思地搓了搓鼻子，天真地笑了起来：“没有哥哥的世界，倒不如早点离开。”   
他微微一愣，呆呆地站在原地许久，一句话也说不出来，最终恼怒地偏过头去，脸上却不自觉地露出一丝淡淡的笑。   
天光微亮，周围的浓雾开始散去，现出木桥两旁的彼岸花，一路蔓延万里，如同一片红彤的海洋。他把手中的桐油灯递给身旁的弟弟，牵上了弟弟的手。   
他想，接下来的这一路，兴许不会再感到孤独了。   
宇智波斑做了一个梦。   
梦里发生过什么，他一概不记得，只知道那似乎是一个美好的梦，让他的整颗心被满满的幸福感所浸润，幸福得就算在梦中也会不自觉地扬起嘴角。   
梦醒以后，有什么事情改变了。   
他定定地望着躺在床上赤身裸体的自己，与一旁搂着他的腰，同样赤身裸体的熟睡的男人。   
几乎布满全身大大小小的红印散发着暧昧的气息，就连二人裸露的性器都是头并着头肩并着肩地相拥入眠。   
昨晚这桩激烈的情事，他当然记得。而且，不止昨夜，从前的无数个夜晚，他躺在这个男人的身下疯狂交合的情景，他都记得。   
那段记忆紧闭的闸门终于打开，从前一直无意中遗忘的事情终于通通都记起来了。这不是什么约炮的陌生人，这是他的爱人，千手柱间。他终于记起曾经每天早上柱间温柔的表白，终于记起独自一人搬离这个自以为陌生的地方时柱间颤抖着身体求他别离开时落寞的神情，终于记起劳累过度地走进按摩店时柱间怜惜的触碰，终于记起以往的每一次约炮失败后，柱间含着笑意捏着他的下巴轻佻的调戏。   
记忆中模糊的面孔终于清晰，从来都没有什么约炮对象，一直是千手柱间，能让他沉迷在这种高潮中流连忘返的，从来都只有千手柱间。   
他得了一个遗忘的病，但如今，他好起来了。他不会再忘记这个男人。他的身体记得，他的灵魂也记得，这个人就烙印在他的记忆深处，就算想忘也忘不了。   
搭在腰间的手动了动，男人睁开眼睛，温柔地、略带些了许不安地望着他。   
那双搂着他的手在隐隐地颤抖，男人的嘴唇动了动，似乎想说些什么。斑浅浅地笑了起来，趁着男人即将开口之前，事先一步吻了上去。   
“你好，柱间。我叫宇智波斑，我对你一见钟情，请问你可以做我的男朋友吗？”  
  
End.


End file.
